


Geneva

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 他靠在L的耳边低语:“男人和女人做这种事情是为了繁衍，生理的欲望得到满足;那男人跟男人呢？是为了追求快感么？”“为什么不选择更浅显的那个答案呢。”L反问，“为了爱。”
Relationships: L/Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 11
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	Geneva

**Author's Note:**

> *19世纪维多利亚时代au，私家侦探L×黑道月。很想写成连载的au，但奈何推理水平不够。  
> *比起以往写的“爱欲”，这篇更偏向“爱情”。  
> *BGM:Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence.

【今天是个盛大的节日，我们应当歌颂“爱”。】

——

温切斯特的冬天并不下雪。温暖的季风带给这片土地潮湿温润的气候，虽然在冬日，用“阴冷”形容更为恰当。人造的雪绒花代替了自然的冰晶，它们亮闪闪的贴在橱窗上，室内暖色调的灯火为它勾上金边。每家玩具店的八音盒都在歌唱“Merry Christmas”，所有的商铺都装饰上拉花、冬青、槲寄生和松针、金铃、红缎带、银箔编成的圣诞环，来来往往的人们脸上都带着喜色，共同享受和庆祝这个一年中最盛大的节日。

夜神月撑伞走在湿滑的大街上，视野被黑色的伞面分割成两半，隔绝了他人的视线，也隔绝了他自己的心。今天的天气也是一样的糟糕:天空中飘着细雨，阴云连绵，薄雾蒙蒙。人们欢乐的情绪可以冲淡坏天气带来的不快，但是夜神月自从踏上这片陌生的异土后就再也没有庆祝节日的闲情逸致了。他起初只是为活下去而竭尽全力，越往高处攀登能够怀念欣喜的事情就越少，余下的不过是在权谋与血泊中的冰冷空虚。  
而他现在在这个时间出现在这里，不过是为了赴某个家伙的约。

食指的第二关节轻叩门扉，规律地敲击三下，不多时门便向内打开，露出侦探苍白的、挂着黑眼圈的脸。月瞥见了他眼中浅浅的笑意，“我本以为月君不会来。”  
“我答应过你，你应该感谢我是个守信的人。”月收起黑伞，脱下被雾气沾湿的斗篷与大衣，挂在门厅处的衣帽架上。屋内暖色的灯光给他的毛呢马甲打上橙褐色的光面，修身掐腰的服装制式勾勒出他美好的腰线。月习惯性的在脱下外套后调整自己的领带和领带夹，修长的手指拨弄那枚猫眼石，宝石和栗色发丝下的双眼闪动着同一种光芒。  
“是的，我很高兴月君愿意跟我一起度过平安夜。”侦探相当坦然地说，这句话换来了月的一个斜睨。

月的视线掠过L的肩膀看见屋内的摆设，壁炉中的火焰燃得正旺，为房间内带来温暖如春的热度，虽然月怀疑在其他地方肯定还有别的电暖设施。壁炉前铺着一块花纹华丽的波斯地毯，原木小几和一对单人沙发置于其上。茶几的桌面上放着一碟吃了一半的提拉米苏和一碟姜饼，银制的刀叉随意的放在白瓷盘上，一套珐琅彩茶具比邻而立。

“月君用过晚餐了吗？”在得到肯定的回答后，侦探露出一个微笑，“看来没有让渡准备火鸡是正确的选择。 ”  
“即便在欧洲生活了十二年，我也依然没有习惯火鸡肉粗糙的口感。”月跟着L走进客厅，在他看见占据了一整面墙的酒柜和一个小型吧台后，他心底对侦探的财力认知又被刷新了一次。月叹息道:“你手上握着能够一辈子衣食无忧的财富，为什么还要去当私家侦探？”  
“财富不过是提供物质基础的条件。拥有了足够的财富，才能更好的实现自己的理想，不是吗？”L的目光在酒柜的玻璃橱窗上挑拣，“月君喜欢喝什么酒，金酒还是白兰地？”  
“金酒，谢谢。”月坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在木质吧台上，手掌托着自己的侧颊。他注视着L瘦削的背影，侦探在家中穿着一件深蓝色的浴袍，柔软舒适的布料服帖的贴着他苍白的皮肤。

12月24日，他鬼使神差般来到英格兰南部的这个城市，为了侦探三个月前的一句邀请。难以解释他这么做的理由，月不想让自己看起来那么的……孤独。他有无数声色犬马的场合可以选择，没人敢让银血家族的二把手受到冷落，但是月除了应酬从不会主动前往那些销金窟，去和无数堆着真心假意的笑脸逢场作戏。

月偶尔也会从内心深处感到疲惫。他这时一般会待在自己黑暗无灯的卧室里，躺在床上，感受着自己因为没有进食而冰凉的手脚，想象自己是一具尸体。  
他知道普通人这时会找到好友倾诉，三两个人一起劝说、安慰、抱头痛哭，也许再喝一点酒，第二天早上一梦了无痕。无聊又温暖。对于夜神月是难以想象的另一个世界。没有枪弹与铜臭，平凡的升学工作的普通人的世界。

L·Lawrence……月在心底轻念这个也许算得上他唯一的“朋友”的人的名字。他想起与这个古怪的私家侦探的初遇。一个臭名昭著的连环杀人魔在他管辖的下城区连续杀害了七名妓女，恶趣味地挖走了她们的子宫，再把内脏碎片寄给苏格兰场挑衅。  
他当时对这个扰乱秩序的人恨之入骨，而侦探像嗅到肉骨头的狗出现在他眼前，穿着不合身的三件套，脸色苍白的像传说中的吸血鬼。他至今仍然怀疑，为什么他的手下没有把这个形迹可疑的人赶出去，还让他站在自己的面前……不过这些已经无关紧要了。这次的合作称不上愉快，当侦探为了躲避杀人狂的刀锋抱着他跳出窗口，在垃圾堆上软着陆时，他差点没吐出来。  
后来当他知道L就是导致他上一次任务失败的罪魁祸首时，他更是气得后槽牙发痒，这个侦探简直一手促成他黑道生涯中最大的两个污点。当时他恨不得把对方除之而后快，但是经历过一系列的事件和巧合后，他对L已经不复最初纯粹的厌恶之情了。

L熟练地起了一瓶未开封的金酒，倒入玻璃制的高脚杯，独特的杜松子香气在酒液与杯壁的碰撞中散发出来。L往酒杯中加了两颗冰块，最后在上方点缀一片新鲜的柠檬，然后递给月，“尝尝？”  
“从干马天尼中得到的灵感吗？”月将鼻尖凑到酒杯上方，浓重的杜松子香料味混合着柠檬清新的酸味形成完美的平衡。他抿了一口，荷兰金酒辣中带甜的口感相当爽口，冰镇后配上新鲜柠檬的微酸更是惊艳。  
月在不知不觉中就把一杯酒喝到了底，他感到一种微醺的飘飘然，微笑着把酒杯推向吧台里同样举杯啜饮的L，“再来一杯。”  
酒精的作用让他此刻看起来非常放松，暖色的灯光让他锋利的眼角眉梢都柔和起来，琥珀似的眼珠因为一点笑意闪动着水润的光泽。月的酒量不错，没有一杯上头，但是被酒液沾湿的唇瓣已经变得嫣红。  
L为他续了一杯，透明醇香的酒液重新充满杯中，“除了感谢月君的守信，我觉得我还应该感谢布拉德·银血，至少他没让你圣诞节还加班。”  
月嗤笑了一声，“他还没老到失了分寸。虽然他现在确实急于培养自己的儿子把他扶持为继承人，但还没到对我下手的时候。”  
“月君不畏惧死亡么？”冰块滑入杯中，与杯壁碰撞出清脆的声音。  
“人类终有一死，没什么好畏惧的，只是不想白白送死而已。”月挑起一边的眉毛，“怎么，难道你今晚是想劝我金盆洗手么？”  
“如果月君他愿意被我挖墙脚的话。”L把酒杯递给月，月在伸手时触碰到了侦探故意没有收回的指尖。不过轻轻一碰后，L就非常自然地收回了手，月垂下眼睫，指尖在冰凉的杯壁上摩挲了一下，截然不同的触感却对比的越发鲜明。  
“这是什么收留失业人士的新玩笑？”掩盖好眼中的动摇，月重新看向L，唇瓣沾着杯口却没有饮下。  
“失业人士要是都有月君的才华，那这世界可真是不公。”L温柔的眼神让月想要移开视线，但他不允许自己做出这种逃避的行为。“如果月君愿意协助我破案，我愿意与他共享财产。”  
“你不怕签下契约后就死于意外吗？”月刻薄地反问，他眼中的锐利还没成形，就被L的低笑扰成了恼怒，“我说了什么令人发笑的话吗？”  
“月君要真的想那么做，就不应该来赴约。”L轻咳，但他的眼中仍露出笑意。“也许我只是为了取得你的信任，来麻痹你。”月不依不挠的假设。  
“那么他现在为什么要说出自己的计划？”L歪头笑着看向月，俊美的青年露出一个狡黠的微笑，“这也是计划的一环。”  
“他的计划中有自己将要被吻这一环吗？”侦探伸出手抚摸青年的侧颊，L瘦长的手指穿过月栗色的发丝，搭上他的脖颈，掌心和大拇指则紧贴着青年温暖光滑的皮肤磨蹭。月没有躲开，他放纵自己沉浸在被爱抚的愉悦感中，眼角上挑着看向L:“你准备用什么理由吻我？”  
“在槲寄生下，任何人都不能拒绝被亲吻。”L指了指吧台的吊顶上装饰的一小束槲寄生，在阴影的笼罩下它不显眼极了。月在惊愕过后大笑出声，L低下头去亲吻他的眼睛。月带着金酒甜香的醉人呼吸零乱地扑在L的脸上，他的笑带起了共鸣，两人隔着吧台接吻，从眉梢到嘴角都是甜蜜的笑意。

L结束了这个短暂而美好的吻后立刻走出吧台，拥抱自己的男孩。两颗心在衣料和骨肉之下一同跳动，他们又吻在了一起，月向吧台的方向后仰，他整齐的领带被扯乱了，露出精致的喉结，领带夹挂在边缘摇摇欲坠。L的左手垫在月的后脑处，青年被吻的浑身发软直接瘫在了吧台上。  
在交换了一个快要窒息的深吻后，L转而在月白皙的脖颈处留下痕迹，当他轻咬着月的喉结舔舐时，青年在急促的喘息中发出了小小的呻吟。他呼喊着L的名字:“Lawrence……”  
“叫我Lawliet。”L更正到，他脱下了月身上的马甲，看见了怀表链上挂着的装饰物，他不禁微笑:“Sovereign君主金币，你还留着它？”  
“这是你的真名？你的假名真的该死的多。”月勉强恢复了一点理智，他看见L发现他的小秘密后有些羞恼，“这是我从你那里赢得的战利品，我为什么不能留着它？”  
“你当然可以。只是，这样我会怀疑你暗恋我很久了。”L调笑道。他还记得自己第一次看见这个俊美的青年，当时他竖起领子假装成一个路人从对方的身边走过，青年正掏出真丝手帕擦掉脸上刚刚沾染上的一点血迹，眉目冷淡又漂亮，像一尊精致的瓷器。  
这个东洋人没少过因为他自身血脉带来的歧视，但是他用狠辣的手段证明了自己并不是银血家主的男宠，所有对他开过下流玩笑的渣滓全部在不久后死于非命。

而现在，这个如冰似雪的青年在自己的怀中化成了一潭春水，L用目光描摹月水光潋滟的双眼，对方毫不客气地回呛:“明明是你先用下流的眼神看着我。”L受了一记倒春寒，也没恼，“是，所以我要继续对月君做下流的事情了。去床上，嗯？”  
月抱住L的脖颈，L顺势揽起他的腿弯把他横抱起来，亚洲人纤细的骨架让月看起来小鸟依人般娇小，他靠在L的耳边低语:“男人和女人做这种事情是为了繁衍，生理的欲望得到满足;那男人跟男人呢？是为了追求快感么？”  
“为什么不选择更浅显的那个答案呢。”L反问，“为了爱。”

月又开始低低地笑，胸腔发出一阵一阵的颤动嗡鸣，他亲吻L的面颊和嘴唇，L把他放到床上，看他带笑的、熠熠生辉的眼睛。温柔的吻再次落下，丝绸衬衫的纽扣被解开、脱下，揉乱成一团扔到一边，露出L肖想已久的白皙皮肤和细瘦柔韧的腰肢。青年的身上没有一丝赘肉，流线型的肌肉线条相当性感。L解开他腰间的皮带，伸手往下一摸，在腿根处摸到了一个皮革枪套，他掏出里面的左轮手枪，冲月晃了晃，“你来见我需要带这个吗？”  
月为了掩饰尴尬咳嗽了一声，“我只是习惯性……以防万一。”  
L握住手枪，冰冷的枪管暧昧地在月的身上游走，从喉结一路滑到下腹，月被撩拨的浑身发热，他支起身，握住了L持枪的手，枪口此时正抵着月鼓起的裤裆。月使了个巧招把手枪夺了过来，主动权逆转，这次换成月指着L，“要做就快点，还是说，你是下面的那个？”  
“我以为谁上谁下已经很明显了。”L不理会月的挑衅，他揽过月的后颈和他接吻，另一只手这下没有任何阻碍地褪下了月的裤子。手枪被扔到了一边，和那些散落一地的衣服一起。月同时也伸手脱下了L的浴袍和他里面穿的衬衣，他们都迫不及待的跟对方坦诚相见。  
当他们赤裸着相拥的时候，月感受到了一股从未体会到的、让人落泪的，从心底深处涌上的暖流，这一刻精神上的愉悦甚至超越了肉体。L握住他们的性器互相摩擦，他们一遍遍的念着对方的名字，耳鬓厮磨，接吻，然后释放。  
L直接用满手的白浊当做润滑液去开拓月的后穴，月修长的双腿被压到胸前，他皱着眉忍受被异物入侵的不适感，但在L按压到某一点后浑身过电般得颤抖了一下，L知道他找到了正确的位置，反复按压着让月颤栗呻吟。  
在漫长的扩张之后，L缓慢地推进自己的性器，月紧咬着嘴唇，快要被撕裂的胀痛感抵消了之前的快感。但是L很快通过不断刺激腺体让月找回了感觉，他随着L撞击的频率扭动着自己的身体，指甲在L的背上留下一道道抓痕。L低下头不断地在月的身体上留下充满占有欲的印记，目光痴迷的看着月意乱情迷地喊着他的名字，然后又在那红肿的唇瓣上烙下一个吻……

月第二天在浑身酸痛中醒来，他看着自己身上崭新洁白的浴袍，模模糊糊记得昨晚他们在床上做了两次，L就体贴的抱着他去清洗，结果在浴缸中又胡搞了一次。亏得L浴室的暖气够足，否则今天两人都得感冒。  
他动了动身体，发觉沉重的过头，一扭头才看见侦探死死的抱住他的腰，头直接埋在他的胸口处睡着了。月没好气地弹了一下L的脑袋，“快起来，重死了。”  
侦探迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，他向上蹭了蹭，亲了一口月的脸颊然后又把脑袋靠进他的肩窝，“不要。我才睡了三个小时……”  
“这不是你的正常睡眠时间吗？还有我记得我们昨晚应该没有做到那么晚啊？”月怀疑的看向L。  
L闭着眼睛答到:“因为睡到了月君太兴奋了，就盯着月君的睡脸看了三个小时才睡着。如果每天晚上都能抱着月君睡觉，我觉得我恢复成正常人的作息也完全没问题。”  
“你这家伙说什么傻话呢，快起来！”  
“这些可都是我的肺腑之言啊，月君竟然不信……”  
“不是不相信你，只是……”  
“月君竟然在认真的解释，果然刚才是害羞了吧。”  
“L！闭嘴，睡你的觉！”  
于是L理直气壮地抱着月赖床了。Lの大胜利！


End file.
